A Piece of My Heart
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Jerome blinked away tears, remembering the night he had told Mara how he felt, and all she felt towards him was pure hatred. It was true. He had feelings. Deep feelings. But no one ever realized that. Especially Mara. Because she had taken a hammer and shattered his heart into a million pieces, then left, taking a piece of his heart with her permanently. JAMBER ONE-SHOT! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

_**Jerome**_

I blinked tears away from my eyes as I remembered the night where I had revealed my feelings to Mara, told her everything I loved about her, then she looked me straight in the eye and told me that she did not feel a thing for me except for pure hatred, it was devastating, but I had to live with it. She had taken a piece of my heart. I got to my apartment, and pulled out my keys, unlocking the door and stepping in, escaping the bitter cold.

I took off my coat, as it was much warmer in my apartment. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television, setting it on back-to-back episodes of 'How I Met Your Mother.' I was watching an episode when my phone vibrated. _Please be Mara telling me she dumped Mick and wants to be with me. _I pleaded. Nope. It was...Amber? I looked at the text.

_xAmbsMx: Hey! How are you?_

_:PJeromeC:P: Um, kinda bad, and u?_

_xAmbsMx: Ur doing bad? Y?_

_:PJeromeC:P: Just break up stuff, so..._

_xAmbsMx: U and Mara broke up? OMG! I'm so sorry! ;(_

_:PJeromeC:P: It's fine, so..._

_xAmbsMx: Can I come over?_

_:PJeromeC:P: Uh, sure...I could use some company...I guess..._

_xAmbsMx: Cool! Be there in a few!_

Amber's coming over. Great. A greedy, pushy, dumb blonde who will just go on and on about her relationship with Alfie and how about she can make Mara love me again, blah, blah, blah. After about 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door, so I got up and opened it to reveal a freezing cold Amber.

"C-Can I-I come i-i-in?" she stuttered, shivering.

"Yeah, of course." I replied stepping aside allowing her to step in.

"Thanks." she responded, once she was inside.

"No problem."

"So... what've you been up to?" she asked me.

"Nothing much really, just same old." I replied.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess."

"You want some hot cocoa?" I offered.

"Um, sure! If it's not a bother." she answered.

"No, not at all."

"Okay, good, don't wanna be my old, pushy self."

"What do you mean, 'old'?" I questioned, "you still are, ya know."

I could tell she got really hurt. She excused herself, and ran to the bathroom, sniffling on her way. God, I'm such an idiot.

"Amber! Wait!" I called out to her.

"What?" she said, while crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so angry at everything right now ever since the whole Mara incident. I didn't mean anything You're a great girl." I admitted.

She sniffled, then opened the door and looked into my eyes, and for the first time, I saw how beautiful her face was.

"Really?" she whispered softly.

"Definitely." I whispered back.

"Thank you, Jerome. That was really sweet." she said, hugging me. I felt her smile into my chest.

"The hot cocoa!" I remembered, running to the kitchen.

I grabbed two mugs and poured the hot cocoa in. Then, I grabbed both the mugs and brought them over to the couch. I handed one to Amber and I kept the other. She sipped it slightly, since it was still blazing hot.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yes! Oo! Can we watch Titanic? Or The Notebook?" she squealed.

"Titanic it is." I said, and I inserted the disc into the DVD player, and the video started.

_**After the Movie**_

Amber was now in my arms, sobbing.

"It's just so sad." she cried.

"Um, Ambs, it's a movie."

"But it's based off a true story, you know."

I cleared my throat, and she pulled away.

"Sorry." she blushed.

"It's fine." I responded.

"So, how ae things with you and Alfie?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Um, well, we...split up." she said hesitantly.

"Oh, Amber, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." she cut me off, "it wasn't working anyways."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry."

"So, Jerome I have a question." she said.

"Yeah? Shoot it."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?!How?!No!" I answered/yelled.

"Well, everyone thinks of me as a spoiled, selfish, wanna-be, but I want to prove them wrong." she said, standing up and turning around, back facing me.

"Look Amber, those people are the ones that are stupid, not you." I replied, standing up, and walking to her.

She spun around, and we were centimeters apart.

"Stop being so nice to me." she whispered softly once again, staring at my lips.

"I'm not being nice, I'm being honest." I whispered back softly to her, staring at her lips as well.

Then, we heard a _DONG!_ and we turned to face the grandfather clock. It read midnight. Amber looked back at me, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Jerome." she smiled.

I didn't even realize it was Christmas, I had been so busy lately and it just never hit me, until now of course.

"Merry Christmas to you, Amber." I smiled back, grabbing her petite waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She leaned in, and I did too, and then, our lips crashed together, fireworks exploding. I deepened the kiss, and I slipped my tongue in, causing her to moan. We pulled away, and she bit her lip, blushing crazily.

"I love you." I admitted.

"I love you, too." she responded, smiling.

"Thank you, for everything, and I'm sorry for everything I did back at Anubis house, I was stupid, young and immature. I changed, promise." I said.

"And I'm sorry for being pushy and greedy, and selfish at Anubis house as well, I changed too." she responded.

We both smiled, and kissed once again.

So maybe I didn't need Mara. I had Amber.

And now _she _had that piece of my heart.

* * *

**Like it? Please R&R!**

**~*Jamber4LIFE~***


End file.
